The present invention relates generally to portable computers, and, more specifically, to cables therefor.
Portable computers typically referred to as laptop or notebook computers include internal batteries for allowing their unbridled use. An external power supply or battery charger may be used when required for powering the computer when the internal batteries are drained. The power supply itself includes a suitable transformer and rectifying circuit for converting alternating current (AC) line voltage to direct current (DC) power for both running the computer and recharging the internal batteries thereof.
The power supply therefore typically includes an input AC cable having a remote connector plug which may be inserted into a wall outlet for obtaining AC power. A DC output cable extends from the power supply and has a suitable end connector plug which removably engages a suitable receptacle in the back of the computer for providing DC power thereto. The computer receptacle is typically recessed into the housing thereof and includes a plurality of male pin terminals disposed inside the recess. The cooperating cable connector is typically in the form of a plug having a respective plurality of holes which define the terminals thereof which engage the receptacle terminals of the computer when plugged together. In this way, the power supply may be removably joined to the portable computer for temporarily providing DC power thereto for operating the computer and recharging the batteries thereof when desired.
Since the computer is relatively light weight for being portable, it is subject to yanking movement in the event the recharging cable is inadvertently tripped over which can easily provide sufficient force to pull the computer off its resting surface, such as a table, causing it to drop to the floor. The shock forces created upon dropping the computer to the floor may be sufficiently high for damaging the computer.
Since the cable plug is recessed into the back of the computer, any lateral yanking force will be ineffective in disconnecting the connector from the computer. Only within a very narrow cone angle extending outwardly from the computer receptacle will cable yanking allow self-disconnection from the computer. Since the connector is joined to the computer with a simple friction fit, relatively little force is required to not only join together these components, but also separate or disconnect these components.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved cable for joining to a portable computer which allows self-disconnection due to yanking forces irrespective of the direction of yanking.